


A song and dance

by robotjellyfish



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, souriai, sourintori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when fanboy Rin finally gets to meet his idol for the first time he never imagines he'd be able to take him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A song and dance

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a 'drabble' prompt i received a while ago that ended up getting a little out of hand. I definitely wrote far too much for this silly thing

“Can you see him yet?” Rin bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet craning his neck trying to see over the line of colourful, excited girls in front of him.

“No,” Sousuke replied flatly making no effort at all to see over the crowd, his gaze instead fixed longingly out the window.

Although the two boys easily stood head and shoulders above everyone else in the line, their view was blocked by several big, over the top hair dos as well as various posters and placards proclaiming the bearers love held proudly aloft. It was impossible to see to the front of the line.

“You’re not even trying,” the red head scowled landing back on his feet sulkily.

“I don’t care,” the other boy retorted bluntly completely unfazed by Rin’s glare.

“Hmph!” Rin snarled crossing his arms over his chest. True, Sousuke was only here because Rin hadn’t wanted to go alone and he had kinda bullied the other into it, but Sousuke could at least try to act interested. They were friends after all.

There was a giggle from behind them, a couple of girls apparently finding their bickering adorable, which only put Sousuke in a worse mood. It was bad enough Rin had such terrible taste in music but did he really have to go as far as to drag him to an event like this? An event that was solely populated by middle school and high school girls, an event where they stood out like a sore thumb.

But Rin had been so excited when he’d learned about the meet and greet, and when he won two tickets to the event he’d refused to shut up about it for several days. Spurred on by Rin’s enthusiasm and also longing to shut him up, Sousuke hadn’t been able to refuse the challenge, although he really should have insisted on anything but rock paper scissors. But he hadn’t, and predictably he’d lost so he had to accompany Rin.

They were the only boys in the entire line; there wasn’t even a hint of a boyfriend or two who’d been forcibly dragged along. Instead all of the girls had gathered in large, loud, excitable groups decorated in a variety of vibrant t-shirts, badges, bags and other memorabilia which made Sousuke and Rin look rather dull in comparison. The same bright, smiling face grinned at Sousuke from every angle and it was starting to make him feel rather uncomfortable.

Neither Rin nor Sousuke held a single item of memorabilia that set them apart as fans, nor did they seem to be accompanying anyone which only made their presence all the more conspicuous.

“How much longer is this going to take?” the dark haired boy snarled, feeling his patience quickly dwindling as the girls in front of them continued to cast furtive looks over their shoulders, giggling and whispering to each other while those behind them were burning holes into the back of his head with their curious stares.

“Not long now, we’re almost at the front!” Rin replied excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet again completely oblivious to Sousuke’s irritation.

With a heavy sigh Sousuke wondered if he could slip away now. If they were so close to the front then it would be Rin’s turn soon and surely Rin didn’t need him by his side when he met his idol. As if reading his mind Rin suddenly grabbed his sleeve and didn’t even bother to look at him as he spoke.

“Don’t even think about it.”

“Che,” Sousuke grumbled, but stayed put. There was no escape.

The crowd in front of them slowly dwindled, Rin barely able to contain his excitement as they drew closer to the front until finally he looked as if he might burst. His eyes glittered with excitement and his smile was the brightest Sousuke had ever seen it, he had to admit it was pretty cute, though at the moment Sousuke really wasn’t sure if the sight was worth the humiliation he was currently going through.

“Next,” a sharp official voice called out. The stern looking attendant gave a quizzical quirk of his eye brow as the two boys stepped forward, a look which made Sousuke duck his head self-consciously. Rin however was far too happy to notice and rushed ahead like a puppy after a treat.

Waiting for them at a small table that was groaning under the weight of towering stacks of the same posters sat a somewhat unremarkable, at least in Sousuke opinion, boy. It was a face Sousuke recognised well though, the same face that smiled down at him from above Rin’s desk, the same face that had been smiling at him from all directions for the past hour and he wore that same mechanical smile now as they approached.

He was rather small and puny for his age, which probably added to his ‘cute’ charm, his short silver hair perfectly straight and neat cut in a sharp, blunt way that framed his face nicely.

Sousuke was unimpressed but Rin, judging by the wide eyed star struck look on his face, was utterly enamoured.

“Hello, what’s your name?” his voice was perky and full of cheer, the full force of that well practised ‘show biz’ smile turned on them.

Rin, still in a state of shocked awe could only stare at the boy for a moment before a sharp jab from Sousuke’s elbow brought him back to his senses.

He gave a quick, embarrassed cough as he realised the boy had asked him a question and all he’d done was stare. Like a rabbit caught in the head lights his whole body stiffened, startled eyes widening as his face burned red.

“My name is Matsuoka Rin, my name sounds like a girls but I’m a boy!” he replied robotically, answering as he had when he’d been in middle school. Both Sousuke and Ai stared at him blankly for a moment, Rin slowly growing redder as he realised what he’d said.

And then the boy laughed.

“Well everyone calls me Ai-chan or AiAi and that’s pretty girly, isn’t it? We’re very similar in that case,” he said kindly his smile softening into a warm, accepting one that now didn’t seem quite so forced.

Rin, whose face by now was redder than his hair gave a small chuckle and shot the boy a shy, sheepish smile.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he agreed Ai’s warm smile helping him to relax despite his embarrassment.

“Rin is a very nice name though,” Ai went on, elegantly sliding a small square of paper across the table toward Rin, “how do you write it?”

“Oh like this,” taking the paper Rin quickly scribbled his name down on it, shoving the paper back towards Ai when he was done.

“Rin, it suits you,” Ai mused softly his eyes quickly tracing the lines of the read heads messy scrawl the meaning of the other boy's name now clear to him. Taking one of the posters Ai began to write out Rin’s name drawing each stroke with such care and precision Rin couldn’t help but feel very self-conscious.

“The other meaning probably suits you better though,” Sousuke muttered under his breath, doing his best not to wince a moment later as Rin stamped sharply on his foot.

“Here you go, Rin,” the boy’s musical voice drew Rin’s attention back to him and Rin took the offered signed poster carefully, holding it as if it were made of glass before giving a very stiff bow of thanks.

“And what’s your name?” Ai’s attention turned to Sousuke now, but the dark haired boy quickly shook his head.

“Oh no, I’m not a fan,” he replied flatly.

“Sousuke don’t be rude!” Rin snapped his elation at meeting Ai now replaced by irritation at his best friend’s lack of manners.

“What, I’m just telling the truth, no point in wasting the kid’s time,” Sousuke shrugged.

Ai laughed again, the sound cutting off Rin’s angry retort.

“It’s fine really, I don’t mind,” he said graciously, taking Sousuke’s rudeness and their subsequent bickering in stride.

“You two are high school students right? Do you go to school around here,” the silver haired boy asked curiously, expertly changing the subject with a benevolent smile.

“Oh we go to Samezuka Academy.” Rin answered, his anger quickly fading in the face of Ai’s smile.

“Really! Samezuka?! That’s the school with a really strong swim team right?” Ai exclaimed eagerly, the rehearsed smile falling away as he jumped to his feet and leaned across the table, an excited smile that was all his own now brightening his features.

“Huh you’ve heard of it?” Rin asked incredulously.

“Yes! I used to swim when I was little, before I started doing this,” Ai replied, gesturing vaguely about him, “I had to quit though but I still like to follow swimming when I can.”

“Actually we’re both in the swim club,” Rin said hurriedly, his own excitement getting to him now, “and I’m the captain!” he added, his chest puffed out importantly.

“You are? Wow you must be very good then!” Ai eyes sparkled clearly impressed and Rin flushed.

“Well, we are pretty good,” he mumbled modestly.

There was a sudden smart cough from the side, an official looking man who’d been standing at the edge of the table watching them shot Ai a meaningful look and the boy sank back into his chair, the practised smile back in place.

Both Rin and Sousuke noticed the way the other boy seemed to deflate, but Ai kept his chin held high and the professional smile firmly in place.

“Would you like me to sign anything else for you?” he asked before either Sousuke or Rin could say anything.

“Oh, well if it isn’t too much trouble could you sign this?”

-

“Man he was so cute!” Rin exclaimed, still on a giddy high from meeting his favourite celebrity.

“Yeah I guess, if you like that sort of thing,” Sousuke replied as unenthusiastic as ever.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rin scowled suspiciously.

“Nothing nothing, he was cute ok I get it. Can we go get something to eat now?”

Satisfied with Sousuke’s reply; and realising it was probably the best he could hope for, Rin eagerly agreed.

  


**

They were heading towards the train station when it hit them, or to be more precise, hit Rin. They were walking side by side deep in conversation when a small form barrelled around the corner and slammed straight into the red head.

There was a cry of surprises and a flailing of limbs, the two of them almost falling to the floor before Rin caught himself and grabbed a hold of the other boy’s wrist pulling him back onto his feet just in the nick of time.

“Ah, I’m so sorry!” the boy squeaked nervously, bowing his head repeatedly.

“No worries, are you ok?”

“Yes, thank you,” the stranger lifted his head, a sudden flash of recognition shining in his eyes which was hidden by the dark sunglasses he wore, and he smiled. He had dark, messy shoulder length hair and didn’t look the least bit familiar but Sousuke frowned suspiciously as he noticed the sudden change in the boy’s demeanour.

“Hey, are you two from around here? You wouldn’t know a good place to hide would you?” he asked hopefully.

“Hide? Wait is someone chasing you?” Rin said instantly on the defensive as he glanced around looking for any possible signs of trouble.

Sousuke’s suspicion meanwhile was firmly fixed on the boy, it took him a moment but then something clicked. It was his voice; while he’d done everything he could to disguise his appearance he had made no effort to hide his voice. Why Rin hadn’t noticed right away he did not know, but it was probably only the apparent urgency of the situation that allowed the boy to get away with it.

“Rin…” he tried to warn his friend but he was cut off.

“Ah something like that, anyway we better hurry!” the boy urged.

“Right!” without warning Rin grabbed a hold of the others wrist again and took off, dragging the slightly startled boy behind him.

“Rin, hey wait up!” Sousuke called, there was no way he could tell him now and Rin’s figure was quickly disappearing into the crowd. Not wanting to be left behind Sousuke quickly jogged after them.

  


-

“I think we lost them,” Rin huffed breathlessly, dragging the boy after him around the corner and down a quiet street. Sousuke followed them a few moments later, dishevelled and annoyed. It had taken a lot of effort to keep up with Rin while weaving through a crowd of very irritated people and now any patience he’d had before this little chase began was lost.

“Yes, I think this will do,” the boy laughed, completely unconcerned. The last thread of Sousuke’s composure snapped. Stalking over to the boy he grabbed a handful of the dark hair and gave it a sharp tug.

The wig came away easily in his hands, leaving Ai’s natural silvery hair sticking up at sharp, odd angles. He looked surprised at first but then he smiled sheepishly.

“Uh-oh busted,” with a somewhat guilty grin Ai slowly took the large, dark sunglasses off looking rather unconcerned that he’d been found out.

Rin was not taking the great reveal so well. He stared at Ai his mouth opening and closing soundlessly as he tried to form words that just wouldn’t come to him.

Deciding to avoid Sousuke, who was still scowling at him, Ai turned his attention to Rin.

“It’s nice to meet you again Rin.”

“Aaaaaah!” The red head yelled, clamping his hands over his mouth a moment later as he realised shouting like that was not the best thing to do in these circumstances.

“What are you doing here?” Sousuke asked coolly, still holding the dark wig aloft almost threateningly.

“I’m hiding from my babysitters. I finally have some free time but my managers always insist I bring a guard or some annoying personnel person with me so I’m running away from them,” he explained somewhat stubbornly reminding Sousuke that the boy was a kid around their age. His suspicions eased but his scowl remained firmly in place as his arms fell back to his sides.

“Are you really…Ai?” Rin asked, still a few steps behind the current conversation.

“Yes. And I’m sorry to cause you so much trouble, I didn’t mean to get you caught up in this,” he said sincerely his apology followed by a deep bow.

“Oh…no trouble…” Rin replied meekly, clearly still trying to take in the fact that Ai was really standing here in front of him. Then his gaze shifted over to Sousuke and the black mop of hair he still had clutched in his hand.

“Oi, you can’t just go snatch people’s hair! What if that had been his real hair or what if he’d been bald!” Rin snapped, snatching he wig from Sousuke’s unsuspecting grip.

“It was pretty obvious who he was,” Sousuke grumbled defensively.

“Here, sorry about that,” Rin said, handing the wig back with a shame faced bow of his head.

“It’s fine. I was going to tell you when we were alone anyway,” Ai replied with a little shrug, hurriedly putting the wig back on, haphazardly shoving his short hair underneath it.

“So umm….what are your plans now?” Rin asked awkwardly, clearly not sure what to do with himself. Sousuke was still scowling.

“Hmmm, I guess wander around the city until they find me? Although I don’t really know the place very well so I don’t know if there’s anything worth seeing…” Ai trailed off with a shrug. His only goal had been freedom to explore on his own, he hadn’t planned any further ahead than that.

“Ah, then if you want we could show you around!” Rin blurted eagerly.

“Rin! We don’t have time for that,” Sousuke interrupted sharply, “we have to get back for practice.”

“Oh right,” shoulders slumping with disappointment, Rin sighed. His one chance to spend the day with ‘Ai’ and it was going to go to waste. He couldn’t give up practice of course, he knew that and as captain he had a responsibility to go. But still…

“Then…can I come watch your practice?” Ai piped up, his voice small and hopeful.

“Huh you want to come to our practice? Are you sure you don’t have something better to do?” Rin asked, dumbfounded. Sousuke scowl grew darker.

“Not really. I’d love to come watch you, if that’s ok,” Ai replied excitedly his enthusiasm warm and genuine.

“Ok then! Samezuka’s not too far from here, only a few stops on the train, so let’s go!” Rin said brightly, leading the way with Ai trotting happily after him and Sousuke bringing up the rear.

“Rin…are you sure this is a good idea?” he asked sceptically, his glare burning a hole in the back of Ai’s head. He had nothing against the boy personally, not really, but he found it hard to believe a celebrity of any sort would want to spend the evening with them watching them swim, plus this whole day had been one giant pain in the ass. He was not in the best of moods.

“I promise to be on my best behaviour,” looking over his shoulder Ai shot Sousuke a cute, wide eyed, puppy dog look that probably always got him what he wanted.

“Fine…” he grumbled, glancing away to avoid those watery blue eyes.

“Thank you Sousuke!” Ai chirped, and Sousuke had to quickly quash the happy feeling that bubbled in his chest at the fact the boy had remembered his name too.

  


-

  


“Wow! This place is so beautiful!” Ai exclaimed, his face pressed up against the window of the train as he admired the scenery that flew past.

“It’s nothing special…” Rin muttered, though the pride in his voice betrayed his words.

“No, it’s lovely!” Ai insisted, “I grew up in a place like this so it’s nice to see something familiar,” he added wistfully as he moved away from the window and sank down onto one of the seat beside the red head.

“Really?” Rin asked surprised, and Sousuke couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped his lips.

“What, are you telling me you didn’t know that Rin?” he teased.

“Shut up, I’m not one of those scary stalker fans.” Rin insisted.

“Oh it’s not really common knowledge, most of my bios and things say that I’m from the nearby city. Apparently it might hurt my popularity if people knew what a country bumpkin I was,” Ai laughed and then proceeded to spend the rest of the journey telling them about the little fishing village he’d grown up in, a village which sounded much like their own.

  


-

  


“Here we are, Samezuka Academy!” Rin announced with a big flourish of his arms as they approached the school gates.

“Wow, it’s huge!!” Ai exclaimed with awe looking up at the large, towering buildings.

“It’s nothing special. In fact it’s probably too big,” Sousuke grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets clearly not sharing Ai’s enthusiasm.

“Hmmm, maybe but I’ve not been into a school for a very long time, I’ve almost forgotten what a school looks like…” Ai responded looking up at the buildings with a dreamy expression.

“You don’t go to school?” Sousuke asked a little sceptically.

“No,” shaking his head Ai turned his attention from the towering buildings to Sousuke, “ever since I became an idol I haven’t had the time to go to school. I have personal tutors to teach me the basics but I haven’t been to an actually school with people my own age for so long…”

“Oh...sorry,” sensing the other boys wistfulness, and realising he’d touched on a somewhat sensitive subject, Sousuke suddenly felt rather ashamed with himself for being such a killjoy and questioning the boy.

“There’s nothing to apologise for,” Ai chuckled, though Rin was sending him a glare over Ai’s shoulder that told him he would be sorry later.

“Come on there’s still some time before practice I’ll give you a tour!” Rin cheered, grabbing Ai’s arm and steering him into the school, showing off the school with a somewhat nervous excitement eager to impress the other.

  


\- - -

  


The honest excitement with which Ai proceeded to explore caught them both off guard, and made Sousuke feel even more ashamed of his earlier words.

“Wow these classrooms are so big!” he laughed as he spun down one of the isles between the neatly arranged lines of desks.

“All the classrooms here are big, there are a lot of students,” Sousuke explained awkwardly making at least a token effort to be a good guide though having only transferred to the school recently himself he couldn’t think of much to add.

“Are all these desks taken? You sit in here and study with so many other students?” Ai marvelled slowly spinning in a circle as he surveyed the room trying to imagine it full of people.

“Yeah, it can get a little noisy sometimes though, especially since we’re all boys,” Rin chimed in with a chuckle.

“Still, it must be nice having so many classmates,” Ai pondered, leaving the other two feeling rather awkward. Ai’s experience of school had been very different to theirs; they weren’t really sure how to respond.

“Where are your desks?” Ai’s voice filled the silence again, saving them from the pain of saying anything foolish.

“My desk is that one by the window and Sousuke’s is just there,” Rin smiled as he pointed them out.

Sousuke’s desk was nearer so Ai quickly slipped into the seat, sitting with his back straight and to attention as he stared fixedly at the black board.

“Is it true you can get away with sleeping in class too?” he asked stretching his arms out in front of him, letting his head fall to the desk with a small sigh.

“Usually yeah, but it’s a bit harder for the guys up front to get away with it,” Sousuke answered as he walked over to the other, Rin on his heels.

“Hmm, must be nice. My tutors always yell at me if I lose focus even for a second,” Ai said almost sulkily, but before either of the other two could feel sorry for him again Ai jumped up and turned to them with another smile.

“Ok where to next?”

  


-

  


After a complete tour of the school it was time for practice, and by now the air atmosphere between three of them had become far more relaxed. Rin no longer seemed to be trying as hard to impress Ai and now spoke to him normally. Sousuke’s bad mood had faded and though he wasn’t exactly super friendly he was at least hospitable. Ai had proven himself to be very down to earth and easy to talk to and even though their experiences until now had been very different, that only gave them more to talk about.

“And here we have the pool!” Rin announced as he flung the doors open with a dramatic flair, the familiar scent of chlorine greeting them.

There were already a few club members there sneaking in a little extra practice before the real thing began.

“Rin-senpai!!” a flash of orange shot towards them and suddenly Ai found a loud, gangly boy who was a few centimetres taller than him clinging to him.

“Huh….oh I missed, my bad!” the boy laughed, suddenly letting go as he realised he’d failed to hit his target.

“Umm…?”

“Momo, what do you think you’re doing!” Rin snarled, grabbing the younger boy by the head dragging him further away from the stunned Ai.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry Rin-senpai I just wanted to ask you for some advice,” Momo whimpered apologetically. Any discomfort he might have felt from Rin’s grip on his head forgotten a moment later as he turned his attention to Ai with a grin, “Anyway, who’s the new kid?”

“Nitori Aiichirou, nice to meet you,” Ai answered politely, recovering a little from the shock of the sudden hug and giving his name with a short, deep bow.

Rin looked startled for a moment, his grip on Momo’s head slackening enough to allow the boy to escape. He was surprised Ai had given his full name, it was a recognizable name after all, but there was no hint of recognition on Momo’s face. They were safe.

“Hey Nitori, I’m Momo, Mikoshiba Momotarou but you can just call me Momo. Are you transferring here? Are you going to join the swim team? How do you feel about stag beetles?” Momo questioned, taking a step closer to Ai with each question, the excited glint in his eye growing brighter and brighter.

“Momo ease off,” Sousuke chided, grabbing the excitable boy by the scruff of his jacket and dragging him back again giving Ai a little room to breathe.

“Ai here is a…uh a friend!” Rin said hesitantly, cautiously patting Ai on the shoulder his nerves returning wondering if he was being too presumptuous calling Ai a friend even if it was for a cover story.

“He’s in town for a while so I offered to show him around and he wanted to see the school. But now that you mention it Ai did swim in the past,” Rin mused, looking down at Ai thoughtfully. Momo’s question of whether Ai was going to join the club giving him an idea. Participating in practice would be far more fun than just watching, right? Plus Ai had looked so excited when they were talking about swimming earlier; he clearly still enjoyed the sport and there had been something so wistful in the way he spoke about it, it would be a shame not to give Ai the chance to swim again now that he was here.

“Right, Momo take Ai here and give him a spare pair or trunks, he’s going to be joining us today,” his earlier hesitation forgotten Rin had firmly made up his mind.

“What?!” Ai, startled, cast a nervous look around as he took a step back and seemed to be debating making a sudden run for it.

“Wait what?” equally surprised Sousuke could do nothing to stop Momo or Rin, and before Ai had a chance to make a break for it Momo had grabbed his arm.

“Ok! Follow me Nitori this way this way!” Momo babbled dragging Ai off before anyone had a chance to protest.

“That’s cruel, leaving him with Momo like that…” Sousuke mumbled sympathetically as he watched their retreating figures. Momo was a good kid, but to spring the boy on an unsuspecting Ai was rather unfair.

“He’ll be fine,” Rin said dismissively now in full captain mode his focus was on swimming and those attending, he had no time for people who were not participating.

“Besides you saw how he talked about swimming earlier, I bet he’s dying to take part!” the red head added confidently before striding towards the changing rooms.

  


-

  


Ai appeared shortly after Rin and Sousuke had finished changing, still being dragged along by Momo. He was wearing a pair of relatively modest purple and yellow swimming trunks; his hair, which until now had been hidden beneath a wig, was safely tucked under a swimming cap.

“Your skin is so pale! And look how smooth it is!” Momo jabbered as he walked alongside Ai, grabbing one of the boy’s arms and holding it against his own for comparison.

“Well…I don’t really spend much time in the sun…” Ai explained softly, clearly a little too overwhelmed by the other boy to stop him.

“What took you so long Momo!?” Rin yelled from across the pool, he had been waiting for them and had been kept waiting for far too long.

“Sorry Rin-senpai, we’re here now!” Snapping quickly to attention he hurried over to Rin with Ai following closely at his heels fidgeting uncomfortably.

“So you managed to find something to fit? Good, now why not show us what you got Ai?!” Rin grinned challengingly. The other club members had already been put to work so Rin had a few moments to focus his attention on Ai.

“O…okay,” Ai answered nervously, but he met Rin’s grin with a look of determination. He was nervous and a little self-conscious but the promise of being able to swim again was an excellent motivator. He couldn’t wait to get into the water; he only hoped he didn’t make a fool of himself.

“We’re going to get sued,” Sousuke muttered to himself as Ai slid into the pool, Momo jumping into the lane next to him, apparently deciding they were going to have a race. Sousuke pondered just how much trouble they could get into for kidnapping a famous idol and making them join swimming practice. Probably a lot, certainly more than the school would ever be able to help them out of. Well he was in too deep now. Walking over to the edge of the pool he watched the two of them.

Despite having not trained for several years Ai proved himself to be a competent swimmer and with a few tips and pointers from Sousuke, who spent most of that session walking along the edge of the pool shouting advice to Ai as he swam, he was soon swimming on par with the other club members.

-

“Nitori you’re really good!!” Momo cheered, slapping Ai on the back as they sat on one of the benches.

“Thank you Momo. You’re swimming style is very uh…unique, it’s been fun swimming with you,” Ai chuckled having gotten used to the other boys exuberance and was no longer quite so overwhelmed by the other boys energy.

They were watching the seniors swim now, which included Rin. Ai was mesmerised by the other boys swimming, and it wasn’t just the fact he outstripped all of his fellow team mates, it was the way Rin swam, determined and strong. Ai couldn’t take his eyes away.

“Rin-senpai is really good eh?” Momo suddenly cut in leaning in close to the other boy with a knowing grin that made Ai blush.

“Oh…um yes, he is very good,” flustered Ai was now trying not to look at Momo or Rin, hoping his blush wasn’t too obvious.

“Hehe! Rin-senpai is so cool! And he really really loves swimming. Everyone admires him too, he’s a great captain!” Momo boasted, the other boys innocent adoration for Rin making Ai smile.

“He looks so happy when he swims,” Ai commented with a soft smile as he turned his attention back to Rin. The other boy really did look at home in the water. There was something missing though and Ai suddenly realised he hadn’t seen Sousuke swim at all.

“What about Sousuke?” Ai asked his gaze drifting over to the dark haired boy. Sousuke still stood at the edge of the pool watching everyone else quietly keeping his distance.

“Hmm, he’s doesn’t swim during practice very much actually… ah but Sousuke is really good too. Actually he’s part of the relay team with Rin, and I’m part of the relay too!” Momo said proudly, his big, excited eyes clearly looking at Ai for praise.

“Oh that’s wonderful, well done. You all must work together very well!” giving Momo what he wanted Ai complimented them with a sincere smile, which then set Momo off in a long rant about who swam which stroke in the relay and just how amazing everyone was and how they were going to win at nationals.

-

Once the seniors were done with their practice there was still some time left and nothing ‘official’ to do. It was free time and that gave Rin an idea.

“Have you ever swum in a relay before?” Rin asked as he approached Ai and Momo, his attention on the silver haired boy.

“Yes, a few times back when I was in a club.” Ai answered his eyes brightening at the memory of it. That was all the encouragement Rin needed.

“Great, your breast stroke is pretty good so go with that. Momo and Sousuke will take their usual, everyone else get into teams,” he yelled, raising his voice towards the end of his sentence as he turned his attention to the rest of the team.

“Aww, but Rin you have all the best people on your team there’s no way we can win,” someone grumbled, his complaint followed by mumbles of agreement as the others organized themselves into teams.

“That just means you guys have to work harder!” Rin laughed, the confident grin challenging them to do their best to beat him. Despite the complaints everyone hurried into position, the excitement quickly growing thicker almost as if it were an official race.

“Woohoo, relay, relay, relay!” Momo chanted excitedly as he bounced to his feet, grabbing Ai by the shoulders he pushed the other towards one of the starting blocks; Sousuke and Rin following behind him.

“Wait we’re going to race? Now?!” Ai spluttered looking around slightly panicked, the rest of the team had already lined up everyone was in place and ready.

“Don’t worry, it’s just practice. For fun!” Rin cheered, shooting Ai another confident grin as he took up his position at the back of the line.

After shoving Ai into place Momo hopped into the pool, taking up his position while Sousuke stood stretching his arms quietly behind Ai.

“You remember how to do an exchange right?” Sousuke, apparently the only voice of reason, questioned calmly. Although his voice was gentle it still startled Ai, making the tense boy jump.

“Yes. An exchange. I can do that. Yes.” He answered robotically, his body twitching nervously with each word.

“Relax, just dive in as soon as Momo gets back. You’ll be fine.” Sousuke tried to reassure the boy, lifting his hand awkwardly about to pat the other on the shoulder before he changed his mind and quickly dropped his arm back to his side.

It was left to one of the remaining team members to start and ‘officiate’ the race. As soon as all the competitors were in order the countdown began.

“GO!”

Momo took off with impeccable timing, his strong kick taking him effortlessly into the lead. The whole room soon echoed with the sounds of shouting and cheering as everyone cheered their team-mates along, the atmosphere now feeling like a real competition.

“Come on Momo if you lose this one I’m cutting you from the relay!” Rin jeered, his encouragement only half teasing.

“Go…go Momo!” Ai shouted a little nervously his voice wavering uncertainly for a moment. The excitement in the air soon got to him though and Ai quickly found his voice and was soon shouting just as loudly as anyone else.

By the time it came to the turn a few of the other competitors had almost caught up with Momo but he wouldn’t let that stop him. With another strong kick off the wall Momo was soon shooting back towards them with a shout of triumph that almost drowned out his own team mates cheers. He quickly drew closer and Ai, realising how close Momo was, snap into position ready to dive.

A second later Momo slapped the wall and Ai shot off to the shouts of Rin’s, Sousuke’s and Momo’s encouragement.

It was exhilarating being in the water again, swimming with his ‘team’, swimming against other people. The shouts and cheers of the others were muted in the pool but he could still make out the three voices cheering his name. It gave him energy, drove him forward and made him try his absolute hardest. He didn’t want to let any of them down.

Ai wasn’t the fastest swimmer but he was able to keep pace with most of the others, and Momo’s lead had provided him with a good head start that allowed him to hold his own. He was starting to fall behind on the way back, Momo now shouting so loud he was drowning everything else out, and although he wasn’t the first back Ai was not the last to hit the wall.

“Go for it Sousuke!” he yelled as the other soared over him and into the pool. Ai lingered for a moment, looking over his shoulder he watched Sousuke power through the water his every stroke precise and careful with not a single wasted movement. It was his first time seeing Sousuke swim and although it was clear Sousuke was an exceptionally skilled swimmer there was something that worried him, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on…

“Ai.”

He looked up quickly at the sound of his name, realising that not only had he been staring but he was very much in the way. Rin was smiling down at him though, his hand outstretched.

“Thank you,” smiling Ai took the offered hand and with Rin’s help hurriedly clambered out of the water.

“You did great!” the red head cheered, giving Ai an encouraging slap on the back once he was out.

“Thank you,” he mumbled in reply with a little bow of his head, a pleased smile blooming on his face at the praise. Ai had been a little worried he would be holding them back, even if this was just a friendly race between members of the same club he didn’t want to be the reason Rin lost.

“Now watch carefully, it’s my turn next,” Rin added with a wink as he took up his position at the edge of the pool ready for Sousuke’s return.

Ai stared at Rin for a moment, his eyes tracing the curve of the others body as he stood ready to dive. Even simply stood waiting like this there was something about Rin’s form that drew his eye and he found it hard to look away.

“Yamazaki-senpai come on!!” Momo’s encouraging cheer sounding suddenly right by his ear quickly snapped Ai back to reality and with a sudden sense of guilt Ai realised he had been too focused on Rin to cheer for Sousuke at all. Taking a deep breath he filled his lungs with air, stood up straight and yelled.

“Go Sousuke!” he cheered. One thing that Ai could do well due to all his training was project his voice. His cheer carried over the voices of all the others and filled the room with one clear, pure note that Sousuke heard even with the water rushing around his ears.

As his head broke the water he could see them, Momo jumping around as enthusiastically as usual, Rin already in position, waiting for him with a confident smile, and Ai cheering for him the loudest of them all. Suddenly the finish line looked brighter than ever before.

With such energy driving him forward, the dark haired boy easily made up for any lost time on Ai’s part and was the first to slap the wall on the way back, setting Rin off.

Their exchange was flawless and Rin dove with such elegance that for a moment Ai was distracted again. The red head swam with even more vigour now, the race drawing out something in his swimming that had not been visible during practice. Rin was swimming seriously now with the power and confidence needed to snatch victory.

Ai smiled as he watched Rin, Sousuke hovering next to him with a similar expression of admiration.

“Come on Yamazaki-senpai, Nitori-senpai you can’t stop cheering now!” Momo nagged them, elbowing Sousuke in the side as he noticed they’d been quiet for too long.

“Right, we have to cheer extra loudly now,” Ai agreed with a grin, it was the last lap, the end of the race and Rin was ahead. Cupping his hands around his mouth Ai took another deep breath and prepared for his loudest cheer yet.

“Go Rin, go Rin!” he yelled.

It was hard to tell what with the speed Rin swam and the frantic churning of the water about him, but as Rin turned his head to draw a quick breath there was a noticeable flash of sharp teeth as he grinned confidently, Ai’s cheering helping to propel him even faster through the water.

  


\--

  


“So did you have fun?” Rin asked, a little nervous now that the excitement had died down and the realisation of what he’d done slowly sank in. It had been rather unfair to drag Ai into practice and then a relay race on top of it. He hoped the other boy wouldn’t be too mad at him.

“Yes, it was great fun!” Ai replied with a laugh, the musical sound easing Rin’s worries.

“Good. I thought you might enjoy the chance to swim again…you know, since you said you used to be in a swim club and all that,” feeling slightly self-conscious now Rin nervously scratched the back of his head, his cheeks slowly turning red as he glanced off to the side avoiding Ai’s gaze.

It was then Ai realised the reason Rin had done all of this. He’d done it all for Ai, giving him the chance to once again to experience something he’d enjoyed.

“Thank you Rin,” he said sincerely, his voice so soft and genuinely happy Rin felt himself growing even redder.

“Don’t mention it!” he barked quickly, snapping to attention he turned his back to Ai sharply crossing his arms over his chest as he surveyed the others, watching as some continued with swimming laps while others did various stretches and other exercises around the edge of the pool. Taking a deep breath he yelled.

“Ok pack it up everyone, practice is over! Make sure you clean up after yourselves,” Rin’s authoritative voice echoed around the pool effectively wrapping things up for another day. Everyone hurried to put stuff away and get changed while Momo, once again, captured Ai and dragged him off into the direction of the changing rooms, just in case the other boy had forgotten the way. With Rin occupied with his captain duties once again it was left to Sousuke to follow and save Ai.

  


-

  


After changing and chasing the other curious club members, as well as Momo, back to their dorms there followed an awkward few moments of silence as Sousuke and Rin wondered what they should do next. Rin obviously wanted to invite Ai to say a little longer, while Sousuke was still little antsy about getting into trouble.

Neither of them were really sure what to do with Ai as they left the gym, they both expected the boy to be tired after practice and want to rest, but the smile he turned on them then was brimming with energy he didn’t look the least bit tired or ready to stop.

“So what next?” he asked eagerly. Well it was clear he had no intention to leave any time soon. Rin grinned.

“It is getting pretty late now so why don’t we just hang out in my room for a while?” he suggested, heading towards the dorms without a moment’s hesitation, an excited Ai following closely behind him both of them ignoring or not noticing the conflicted scowl on Sousuke’s face.

Still feeling rather worried, but unable to say anything seeing how happy the other two were, Sousuke followed glumly.

  


-

  


They moved quickly and carefully through the halls, Rin checking cautiously around each corner to make sure the coast was clear before he gave them the signal to proceed. Ai followed with a grin, apparently enjoying the game while Sousuke found the overly cautious performance rather daft. He was, of course, worried about getting caught and although they weren’t supposed to have guests in their rooms there were never any teachers around to enforce the rule. He was more concerned some of Ai’s ‘people’ or whatever they were called would come and find them.

The game was cut to a swift end as they arrived at their room, Rin opening the door just a fraction before suddenly slamming it shut again.

“Ah I just realised we don’t have any snacks or drinks or anything!” he yelled, panicked. Quickly digging his wallet out of his pocket he thrust it into Ai’s hands.

“Here, you and Sousuke go and get some stuff from the vending machines and I’ll clean up,” he said hurriedly, shooting Sousuke a meaningful, pleading look that told the dark haired boy absolutely nothing. It wasn’t as if their room was that messy so he had no idea why Rin was freaking out but it seemed pretty important to Rin.

“Fine, come on,” with a huff Sousuke turned back down the hall, leading the way outside again Ai following along in awkward silence behind him. Without Rin to carry the conversation Sousuke didn’t have a clue what to say to the other boy and it seemed the feeling was mutual.

Luckily the walk to the vending machines was a short one, which only allowed the awkwardness to stretch so far before Sousuke finally, had something to say.

“Well pick whatever you want I guess,” he mumbled, gesturing vaguely at the collection of bright machines.

“Oh, I should pay for these!” Ai said suddenly, startled out of the quiet reverie he’d been lost in on the walk over. He made a move to put Rin’s wallet away and grab his own, but Sousuke stopped him by quickly plucking the wallet from his fumbling hands.

“Its fine, after everything Rin’s put us through he can pay,” Sousuke said stubbornly, making a good effort to empty Rin’s wallet and the vending machines in a childish fit of revenge.

Ai laughed, watching as Sousuke fed the money into the machines and selected a variety of drinks and snacks seemingly at random.

“You two are very close huh?” he commented, a wistful smile on his face that made Sousuke’s heart do an unexpected flip. That smile looked so forlorn he found himself wanting to embrace the other.

“Yeah, we’ve known each other since we were kids,” he replied with a shrug as if it were nothing as he tried to suppress the feeling growing in his chest.

“Here, let me carry some of those,” Ai laughed, gathering some of the drinks and snacks up in his arms. They had nothing to carry the stuff in so when Sousuke was finally done it turned into an interesting balancing act to get all the items back to the room without dropping or crushing anything.

“Rin open the door,” Sousuke shouted giving the door a little kick as he stood outside. Rin answered immediately ushering them both in before he shut the door with a hurried snap.

“How much did you buy?” Rin asked watching wide eyed as Sousuke and Ai dumped their arms full of goodies onto the lower bunk.

“Enough,” Sousuke replied casually. Rin’s eyes narrowed, he didn’t dare look in his wallet as it was tossed back to him but he made a mental note to make Sousuke pay him back later.

“Anyway, make yourself comfortable, help yourself,” Rin turned to Ai cheerfully; his attention on the other boy now which gave Sousuke the chance to look about the room and see what had changed.

It was immediately obvious what Rin had been trying to hide, the pale patches of wall above his desk stood out clearly. Rin had taken down all his posters of ‘Ai-chan’ and had also hidden away his collection of DVDs and CDs as well as other small pieces of memorabilia he’d collected.

Sousuke smirked, wondering where Rin had managed to hide it all and how much the other would hate him if he dared point it out. He eventually decided he would save that humiliation for another time; emptying Rin’s wallet had been enough of a punishment for today.

They settled in a half circle on the floor, with Ai in the middle and the pile of snacks and drinks now set out in front of them. The rest of the evening was spent in friendly conversations as they shared the snacks and drinks amongst themselves, talking at if they had been friends forever. Well Rin and Ai did most of the talking; Sousuke watched them in thoughtful silence.

 

-

 

Time passed quickly, and they probably would have stayed up all night talking had a yawn from Ai not interrupted the conversation reminding them just how late it was. The yawn had come at just the right moment stopping Rin, who was starting to get a little restless, from doing anything as foolish as to suggest a game of spin the bottle to liven things up.

“Guess it is pretty late huh?” Rin chuckled, smiling at Ai fondly as the other rubbed his eyes.

“Hmm,” he hummed in agreement, stifling another yawn as Rin’s eye flicked to the clock.

“Wait what time is it?” the red heads expression quickly turned to panic as a realisation suddenly hit him, “damn, you’ve missed the last train!” he cursed. Jumping to his feet he began to pace the room working himself up into quite a panic running his fingers anxiously through his hair as he muttered incoherently to himself about buses and trains.

It didn’t occur to him that Ai would have someone he could call to pick him up, or that he at least would have enough money for a taxi. Even the deadpan look Sousuke shot him didn’t give him a clue, it was only when Rin’s eyes fell on his bed that he relaxed and got a far better idea.

“Rin…” Ai’s gentle voice tried to cut in and calm the other, but Rin’s mind was made up and he wasn’t listening.

“I know why don’t you stay here?” he suggested, earning identical looks of surprise from both Sousuke and Ai.

“Rin!” the dark haired boy growled in a warning tone while Ai quickly shook his head.

“I couldn’t possible impose on you any further, I can call someone to pick me up,” he said quickly, but Rin ignored his protests and had already picked out a clean shirt and a pair of sweat pants from his wardrobe, pressing them into Ai’s arms before the other boy had even finished speaking.

“Nonsense, its fine. It’s pretty late now so you may as well stay, here you can borrow these,” he said brightly his earlier panic all but forgotten.

“Well I suppose that would make things easier…” Ai replied hesitantly.

Sousuke was glaring daggers at Rin, which in his euphoric mood the red head happily ignored.

“And where is he going to sleep?” he snarled, finally catching Rin’s attention.

“Ai can have my bed,” Rin answered in such a blunt, matter of fact manner Sousuke felt the urge to strangle his friend grow.

“But where will you sleep?” Ai’s concern luckily cut off Sousuke’s anger, and Rin turned his attention back to the boy.

“It’s fine I can sleep on the floor for one night, come on I’ll show you where the bathroom is,” he assured the other, moving behind Ai he placed his hands on the boys shoulders and steered him out of the room before he could voice any further concerns.

Sousuke watched them leave wondering if Rin had any intention of ever letting Ai go home. With a tired sigh he followed them, deciding that if this went on any longer he would intervene but for now he was too tired and only wanted to get ready for bed.

  


-

  


“Are you sure you’re ok?” Ai asked, peeking over the edge of the bed at Rin, who had nothing but a pillow to keep him comfortable.

“I’m fine, go to sleep Ai,” he assured the boy with a gentle smile. A disapproving huff came from the bed above, Sousuke’s only contribution to the conversation. Both boys had to stifle a laugh as they looked up at the top bunk, but Sousuke made no other sound.

“Goodnight Sousuke,” they chanted in sync, the only reply they received was the slight creaking of springs as Sousuke shifted position causing them to stifle another laugh.

“Good night Ai,” Rin eventually muttered.

“Good night Rin,” Ai echoed.

  


  


\- -

  


Sousuke woke in the middle of the night, unable to sleep soundly after everything that had happened. He was still pretty tense and agitated at Ai’s presence, not that he had anything against the boy per-say, he’d gotten to know Ai quite well through the day and actually found his company quite pleasant but the feelings of jealousy that swelled in his chest every time Rin smiled at Ai had him on edge and he just couldn’t relax. He’d done a good job of hiding his feelings during the day, now he needed some time to clear his head.

Slowly climbing out of bed as quietly as he could so that he wouldn’t wake the other two Sousuke slowly slipped through the shadowy room and towards the door.

Walking around the school at night was always relaxing, especially on a clear night when the stars lit up the sky. There was no one around to bother or interrupt him and he was free to wander around wherever he wanted to without fear of looking like a fool if he got lost, which still happened more times than he cared to admit.

He soon arrived at his favourite thinking spot, a grassy, open area near the gym. During the day it was usually cluttered with students looking for a quiet place to read or finish off homework, but tonight it was all his.

He sat down in the middle of the open space gazing up at the stars ready to lose himself in thought when the sharp sound of a snapping twig broke the silence.

“Ah...oops,” looking up Sousuke found Ai slinking out guiltily from his hiding place behind a nearby tree, his head bowed apologetically.

“What are you doing here?” Sousuke sighed, feeling a slight hint of disappointment as he realised he was no longer alone.

“I heard you get up… I was worried,” came the mumbled reply, his head still hung guiltily as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t.

“Well I’m fine, no need to worry,” the dark haired boy said bluntly, doing nothing to acknowledge the others concern he turned away thinking that that would be the end of it. Ai would go back and he’d finally get five minutes to himself. The following shuffle of footsteps were muffled by the grass, but far from moving away they only drew closer and a moment later Ai had plopped himself down next to him sitting far closer than Sousuke felt a couple of strangers should.

“It’s nice out here, so quiet considering how many people are here,” the silver haired boy mused, his gazed fixed up at the starts doing a very good job of ignoring the dark haired boys grumpy, disapproving glare.

“Well everyone is asleep,” he grumbled flatly when it was clear Ai wasn’t getting the message. Sousuke was too stubborn to move away himself, after all Ai was the one interrupting him, so they continued to sit shoulder to shoulder, the gentle warmth of the smaller boy slowly sinking into him.

“Yeah I guess that is a good point,” Ai only laughed at the others condescending tone, hugging his knees to his chest, wiggling his toes as the grass tickled his bare feet which Sousuke now noticed for the first time.

“Where are your shoes?”

“Oh…I kinda forgot them,” Ai shrugged.

“You’ll get a cold sitting outside like this without shoes, go back.”

“It’s fine I won’t get a cold, see,” grabbing the hems of the borrowed trousers, which were pooling around his ankles anyway, Ai tugged down the excess fabric tucking it around his bare feet. Sousuke sighed, his shoulder slumping as he admitted defeat. He was stuck with the boy.

“So do you often come out here to star gaze?” Ai prodded after the silence had stretched on too long for his liking.

“Sometimes,” Sousuke’s reply was brief and unhelpful. Silence fell again.

“You don’t like me very much do you?” It was more a statement than a question, the crystal blue eyes turned to him quite calmly, apparently not at all upset by the fact.

“It’s not that….” Sousuke grumbled, feeling suddenly self-conscious as those eye bore into him. They were so clear he felt as if they’d be able to read everything that was on his mind.

“Are you worried I’m going to steal Rin away?” he teased, his steady stare quickly turning into a sly grin that caught Sousuke off guard, causing him to flush a bright pink.

“What? Why the hell would you think that?!” the undignified squawk that left Sousuke mouth was so uncharacteristic compared to the cool personality Ai had seen until now he couldn’t help but laugh, great peals of laughter that shook his body so much he had to press his hands over his mouth to stop himself. The boy’s reaction only made Sousuke’s blush darken and he groaned, covering his face with his hands. What had he done to deserve this?

“Sorry sorry,” Ai tried to apologise between his giggles.

“I guess that means you really do like Rin then huh?” he added once he’d finally gotten his laughter under control.

“What about you then? You seem to be having fun,” it was a little sharper than he intended but Sousuke was feeling rather vindictive now and he wanted to make the boy squirm as much as he was.

“Hmm I am. Rin is very nice, I enjoy spending time with him,” Ai’s reply was honest and unashamed, the soft smile on his lips so genuine that Sousuke was again the one squirming.

“I like spending time with you too. Today really has been fun,” Ai added, and once again the dark haired boy was thrown for a loop. He quickly looked way, suddenly unable to meet the sincere blue gaze.

“Have you ever listened to my songs?” Ai asked, changing the subject again. His ability to jump so suddenly from topic to topic was starting to make Sousuke feel dizzy.

“I have them inflicted on me by Rin regularly, but that happy pop music isn’t really my thing.”

“Hmm yeah, I’m getting a bit sick of it too,” Ai nodded, causing Sousuke to quirk a quizzical eyebrow wondering why the boy was agreeing with him.

“I enjoy singing those types of songs sometimes of course. But they are so quickly forgotten as soon as the next catchy hit comes along. Sometimes I wish I could sing something else, something meaningful… a song that has an effect on people and stays with them…..I don’t want to be forgotten…”

There was something in the boy’s words that echoed with Sousuke, something he could truly understand and no matter how he tried to hold it in and stay quiet the words escaped him.

“Just because your songs are catchy pop tunes doesn’t mean they aren’t meaningful. They mean something to some people just because you sing them,” he was thinking of Rin of course as he said this, even though he still felt Rin’s taste in music was awful, he knew that the boy’s songs always helped cheer the red head up whenever he was down. Just listening to Ai’s music gave Rin an energy and focus he could not fathom.

“Oh?...Sousuke, are you trying to cheer me up?” Ai laughed in a teasing tone to hide his own embarrassment. Sousuke scowled giving a ‘tsk’ of disapproval as he turned away from that innocent grin, but there was no taking those words back now.

“Thank you,” his voice was softer now and more sincere, his smile becoming more relaxed. There was no need to say anything more so they were quiet again for a while, comfortable enough in each-others company now not to talk. The stars twinkled gently above them, the night breeze cool and refreshing.

“You didn’t swim much today…did I disrupt your practice?” Ai asked after a while, sounding truly concerned now.

“No. I don’t swim much during practice,” Sousuke admitted, resisting the automatic urge to touch his hand to his injured shoulder. Most of the other club members didn’t really notice how little time he actually spent in the pool, even Rin never commented on it. It made him a little uncomfortable to know that Ai had picked up on it so easily.

“You like to swim though right?”

Sousuke only gave a brief, sharp nod in reply. Sensing that the other boy didn’t really want to talk about it any more Ai smiled, giving his own small nod of acknowledgement.

“You are a very good teacher though, so thank you for today. Your advice helped me get back into the swing of things so easily, you’d be an excellent coach or maybe a personal trainer!” the praise was gushing and sincere and Sousuke felt his face grow hot again, and despite his embarrassment he felt a sense of pride swell in his chest. It felt good to be acknowledged for something he was good at.

As the silent minutes ticked on it quickly grew colder and Sousuke was extremely conscious of the fact Ai had no shoes on.

“It’s late, we better head back,” he said eventually, getting to his feet as he spoke, holding out his hand towards the other.

“Ok,” taking the offered hand Ai gave a small nod. Sousuke pulled Ai to his feet with ease, his strength surprising Ai, and before he could let go of the dark haired boy’s hand Sousuke had dipped down, hooked his free arm under Ai’s knees he scooped him up as if he weighed nothing.

“Hu..huh?!”

“I’m not being held responsible for you getting a cold or injuring your foot or something. I don’t want your angry fans or lawyers coming after me,” he explained, his grin a little smug as he watched the pink flush spreading across the other boy’s cheeks. Payback sure was sweet.

“But isn’t this…” Ai mumbled, his blush growing darker.

“I can carry you fireman style if you prefer?”

“No no this is fine. Umm…thank you.”

  


\- -

  


Once they were back in the dorm building Sousuke carefully set Ai down, allowing him to walk the rest of the way on his own. It also gave Ai a few moments to collect himself and get over his embarrassment while Sousuke enjoyed watching his rather stiff, awkward walk as the boy pretended nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

They snuck in quietly, Ai slipping into the room first with Sousuke following closely behind closing the door with a gentle click.

Their caution was evidently unnecessary though as Rin was still fast asleep, deep in the land of dreams despite the uncomfortable ‘bed’ he was sleeping on.

“That really doesn’t look very comfortable,” Ai mumbled as he watched Rin, who had curled himself in a tight ball against the cold. The nights were still pretty chilly and Rin had offered his blanket to Ai leaving nothing to cover himself with.

Feeling warm enough in the baggy, borrowed clothes and knowing his guilt would not allow him to sleep if he didn’t do something, Ai pulled the blanket off the bed. He carefully draped it over Rin and tucked it around the other boy, smiling in satisfaction as Rin’s expression seemed to relax a little.

“Won’t you be cold?” Sousuke asked, even at a whisper his deep voice filled the quiet room.

“I’ll be fine, these clothes are very warm,” Ai replied brightly as he hopped onto the bed and it was now Ai’s turn to curl up in a tight little ball.

Grabbing his jacket from the back of his desk chair Sousuke wordlessly dropped it onto the other boy before climbing up the ladder to his bunk.

He heard the small, stifled giggle but Ai said no more and Sousuke was silently glad.

  


-

  


Rin woke the next morning warm and confused. He sat up giving the blanket that fell off him a quizzical look before turning is gaze to his bed where Ai was still fast asleep huddled beneath what looked like Sousuke’s jacket.

“He thought you might be cold,” Sousuke voice floated down from the top bunk, Rin looked up at him blearily, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the morning light.

“Oh,” a small, pleased smile tugged at the corner of Rin’s lips, “I was alright though, idiot,” he grumbled trying not to sound too happy he turned his gaze back to Ai.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Sousuke said, hopping down from the ladder he only just missed landing on Rin’s legs. The red head glared at him but Sousuke only smirked as he left the room.

Getting to his feet Rin slowly stretched out his stiff joints before he perched on the edge of the bed, taking a moment to admire the other boy’s gentle sleeping face and messy tuft of bed hair before patting him on the shoulder.

“Hey Ai, it’s morning,” he called, his grin growing as he heard the boy grumble something under his breath before burying his face in the pillow.

Rin laughed picking the blanket up off the floor he tossed it over the boy earning a surprised squeak as Ai suddenly found himself buried beneath it.

It took a few moments for Ai to fight his way back out, but when his head did eventually pop out he looked far more awake than he had a few moments ago.

“I told you you could have the blanket didn’t I,” Rin said sternly, looking down at Ai with feigned disapproval.

“But I didn’t want you to be cold,” at that gentle frown of concern Rin couldn’t keep up the act any longer.

“Thank you,” he added softly, unable to resist the urge to ruffle the boy’s messy hair.

There was a happy flush on Ai’s cheeks as he sat up, pushing the blanket off him.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked as Rin stood, stretching out his stiff limbs.

“Yeah I slept like a log!” Rin grinned, stepping aside slightly as Ai slowly climbed out of the bed. The silver haired boy stifled another yawn before he stretched then began to carefully shuffle about the room, slowly gathering his things while being careful not to trip over the baggy trousers that pooled around his ankles.

It was time to check his phone; he couldn’t avoid the inevitable any longer. With a feeling of dread he reluctantly dug his phone out of his pocket and switched it on.

Rin watched him curiously, wondering why Ai was holding his phone with the caution of someone who feared it might explode.

“Oh….,” a few moment later the phone lit up shrill, urgent tones and alarms screaming at him telling Ai just how many missed calls and messages he had. Well that answered Rin’s question.

“I guess I better get back soon….” He mumbled, looking at the phone his face slightly pale.

“Yeah, you must be really busy huh?” Rin agreed, doing his best to hide his disappointment. After all, he knew Ai couldn’t stay here forever but he did wish it could have lasted just a little longer.

“I’m going to get yelled at so much,” Ai laughed nervously, “but it was worth it,” he added before Rin even had the chance to apologise.

“I know!” Ai suddenly brightened, rushing back over to Rin he stood right in front of him looking up at the other expectantly.

“Let’s exchange numbers, then you can message me whenever you like!”

“What…r..really? Is that ok?!”

“Sure,” Ai nodded enthusiastically. Rin didn’t need any further encouragement.

Once that was done Ai headed to the bathroom, almost running into Sousuke on the way out.

“Good morning Sousuke,” Ai greeted him brightly with a little nod as he skipped passed the other and out into the hall.

“Morning,” he mumbled in reply, watching Ai for a moment before turning his attention to Rin.

“What are you looking so happy about?” he asked, staring at the red head who was now sitting on the edge of the bed staring at his phone in awe.

“He gave me his number…”

Shaking his head Sousuke decided to just leave Rin to it.

  


-

  


After washing up followed by a quick breakfast of the left over snacks from the night before, Ai finally worked up the courage to return his phone calls.

Rin and Sousuke watched in anxious silence as Ai called his manager to let them know where he was. The call was short, a sharp voice telling him that a car would be there in ten minutes to pick him up before they hung up.

“I’m going to be in so much trouble,” Ai sighed, carefully slipping his phone back into his pocket and smiled at the two anxious faces watching him.

“Thank you for everything, it’s been so much fun!” he added, back to his cheerful self again as he turned to them with a smile.

“Sorry…for dragging you here,” Rin mumbled encouraged to apologise for his own part in the whole thing by a sharp jab from Sousuke’s elbow.

“It’s not your fault. I wanted to come here. I needed to escape for the day, if you hadn’t found me I would have just ended up in a hotel room bored and all alone.” He smiled reassuringly both boys relaxing under the warmth of his expression.

Rin of course had had the time of his life, and despite all the anxiety the whole situation had caused even Sousuke had to admit he’d enjoyed his time with the boy.

After a quick sweep of the room to make sure Ai hadn’t forgotten anything there wasn’t really time for anything else so the three of them slowly made their way to the front of the school.

“So if I send you a pair of tickets for my next concert do you think Sousuke will come?” Ai asked teasingly, shooting the dark haired boy a little grin as he spoke to Rin.

“I dunno. It’s really not his thing, I might have to bring Momo instead,” Rin mused.

“It depends how busy I am,” Sousuke grumbled, causing them both to laugh.

  


-

  


They arrived at the gate all too quickly and before they knew it a slick black car had pulled up in front of them. It arrived on time almost to the second, gliding to a silent, ominous stop in front of them.

“Right, well, thank you for taking care of me. It’s been really fun,” Ai quickly turned to the other two. Now that the car was here there was no time for long good byes and he could already feel the angry stare fixed on him through the tainted windows, he had to make this quick.

He began with a deep, formal bow before taking a quick step towards Sousuke. Ai bounced up onto the balls of his feet and gave the dark haired boy a quick hug.

He did the same to Rin adding a sneaky little kiss to the red head’s cheek, shooting a challenging look at Sousuke from the corner of his eye.

“See you later,” he called cheerfully as he jumped into the car, leaving the two stunned boys in its dust as it sped off.

“Sousuke….I think I’m dreaming pinch me.”

Sousuke happily punched Rin in the arm.

“Ouch you jerk, I said pinch not punch,” Rin scowled, rubbing his sore arm.

“Oh sorry, I heard punch.” Sousuke replied innocently, turning on his heel he led the way back into the school Rin following, scowling behind him.

It wasn’t as if the kiss bothered him that much, nor the fact that Ai had kissed Rin and not him. No it hadn’t bothered him at all. He’d simply misheard Rin, it was a mistake that could have happened to anyone.

“Oi Sousuke are you listening!?”

  


  


  


 

**Author's Note:**

> the kanji for Rin's name '凛' if you look it up in the dictionary either means dignified or cold, frigid. Obviously Ai is thinking of the 'dignified' meaning.


End file.
